Saiyan Puberty
by Chibi Kawaii
Summary: Bra has sex ed at school, but then she wonders, 'Do saiyans have periods?' Who does she go to with this problem? Daddy of course.
1. Daddy, do saiyans have periods?

Authors note: You all SUCK! Just checking if you actually read this....you don't suck.

Disclaimer: There's a million other fics out there. By now you should know what this is for.

Saiyan Puberty

When a boy or girl reaches their early to mid teens, they may notice some physical changes in their bodies. The these set of changes are more commonly known as puberty, a period of sexual development which males and females become able to produce children. (Dictionary definition.)

Bra Vegeta Briefs is now currently at this stage of her life. Coincidently, she is now learning human reproduction in school.

"Now class," Their teacher began. "yesterday we have discussed the male reproductive system, so today we will be learning about the female reproductive system.

Like when the boys go through puberty, girls also develop hair growth in new places. Girls also develop breast and their hips widen. The girls body also starts to produce ova, or mature egg cells. With the help of hormones, those egg cells can mature into an egg. If that egg is fertilized by a sperm cell, it can grow into a baby."

Much of the lesson went like this, the teacher giving facts, students asking questions, and the occasional immature comment from select immature students such as, "Hey, a vagina is what girls pee from right?" (A/N-Hey, these kids are like what? 10,11? Although kids ARE learning young these days.)

Continuing the teacher began, "The female body produces one mature egg a month. If in that month, the egg is not fertilized, the body releases it as blood and tissue for about 5 days. this is known as menstruation, or a girls period.

Through out all of this, Bra wondered to her self. '_Dad says that Saiyans are much like humans. Do Saiyans have periods too?'_

##&##

Bra thought about it for the most part of the day. even as she did her homework. Most of her friends had already gotten theirs, why hadn't she? She was just as much as a woman as they are. But then, Ms. Fingerlicker said it was different for all girls. She was relieved when Mika said her older sister hadn't gotten hers yet. And she was 13!

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts. "Come in." she called.

"Hey Princess, your mother says dinners- What the hell are you looking at!" Vegeta blew up looking down at her text book. Grabbing he around the waist and the text book off the desk, the Almighty Saiyan Prince stormed to the dinning room where his wife and son wait patiently for their arrival. Throwing the book on the table for them to see, he yelled, "Woman! Did you know your daughter was looking at porn?! Did the old man give this to you?! I'm gonna kill him! he yelled some more pointing to the diagrams of the nude man and woman. Realizing that the laughter in the room belonged to his wife and son, he demanded, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Gasping for breath, Trunks started. "Giggle Dad, Gasp that's not a porno magazine. That's a school text book." This made Vegeta blow up even more. "What?! I always knew school was a bunch of trash. They teach their annoying youth useless garbage, and now they expose my daughter to naked pictures of men and woman?"

Through all of this, Bra stood their rigid as a board, and close to tears. She was scared and confused. One minute she was doing homework, next she's being carried downstairs by her screaming father.

Finally managing to control her self, Bulma intervened with her husbands ranting. "Vegeta calm down. Look your scaring bra. Bra was not looking at porn, Those are just diagrams of the male and female reproductive systems. All children are required to learn it. Now that we are on the subject, Bra honey, do you have any questions?"

Her eyes still wide from shock and fear. She nodded. Taking a deep and shaking breath she asked, "'Tousan, do Saiyans have periods?"

Authors Note- I know, cliffhanger, But honestly, I still don't know how I want Vegeta to react. Should he be nervous and embarrassed like any father? Or should he be calm and confidant? Do female saiyans even have periods? Or does Vegeta even know? After all he left with Frieza when he was still a kid, he had no contact with female saiyans since. I doubt Freiza or Nappa ever told him. Or did they?

I need ideas! Put them in the reviews.


	2. A Talk With Father

Authors Notes: I actually have something to say! First, I'd like to thank the academy sniff God of course.. and most of all....my fans! I couldn't have done it without you! Thanks for all your ideas. Many of you however, wanted me to torture the poor man. Make him blush! make him faint. the crowd yells. Unfortunately, Vegeta does not faint. I'm sorry, I just can't picture him fainting.

But, you'll be pleased to know that I did take all of your ideas into consideration. The only problem was, picking which angle to go with. I'd really like to thank Badgerwolf, for giving the best and only explanation there is to Bra's question. I Love You Man!

I actually had this chapter written the following day that I've posted the first chapter, but I wasn't any where around a computer.

Disclaimer: (someone should make a disclaimer contest.) We all know who owns DBZ....unfortunately I can't spell his name, but his initials are A.T

Part 2: A Talk with Father.

All movement in the room stopped. No one spoke, no one breathed. Their attention was directed towards Vegeta, The Almighty Powerful, Prince of Saiyans. His left eyebrow started to twitch and a faint glow of redness painted his face. For the first time in all his life as Royalty, he stuttered. "I.....I....I'll be back." And with that he left. As he took to the sky, he could hear the howls of laughter emitting from his home. He knew what needed to be done. The problem was, he didn't like what he'd have to do to get there.

Normally he wouldn't have knocked. Before, he'd barge right in. But after getting an ear full from his wife and Chichi, he toned it down. Now, he just stands outside, waiting for Kakarrot to sense him. But today he was not himself. He was nervous and angry. He also made a complete fool of himself at home. So he knocked.

"Kakarrot, I need the dragon balls." Vegeta stated, knowing Goku had them.

"Oy Veggie, Whatcha need 'em for?"

"Just give them to me!" 

A sly grin spread itself on Goku's face as he sang." Nuh huh Veggie. You gotta tell me why you need 'em, or else you aint getting them." 

Feeling utterly pathetic he muttered under his breath. "This is the most embarrassing day of my life!" And you know, it probably has. He made a scene about his daughter's homework. He ran away from his family. He has yet to explain things to his daughter, and Goku's rubbing it in. "What was that Veggie?"

Sighing in defeat he said, "I accused bra at looking at porn, which happened to be her health homework, and now Bulma told Bra she could ask us questions. Now Bra wants to know if saiyans have periods." By the time he was done, he was as red as a tomato and Goku was grinning, knowing full well that he was pissing Vegeta off. "Geez, thank Dende I only have sons." "Kakarrot, give me the damn balls!"

@@$@@

The sky grew dark and cloudy. Lightning streaked the sky as an enormous dragon with red eyes rose from the 7 golden balls. In his booming voice he spoke, "What is your wish?"

In all his years he's spent traveling space, he has never seen anything as magnificent as the dragon. No matter how many times he's seen it, it still sent chills of aww down his spine. In a strong and confidant voice, probably the most confidant today, he stated, "i wish to speak to my father."

"Yes and your second wish?" Shenlong boomed. Being so preoccupied, he totally forgot about the second wish. "What? Oh yeah. Never mind and go back to your balls. I'll call you later." He responded with a flick of his wrist. "**How dare you tell me to go away! You and your friends, always bothering me, asking stupid things.**" The dragon yelled furiously. Sometimes he felt these mortals take advantage of him. Never do they ask, how was your day today Shenlong? Never do they say, what can I do for you? _I have feelings too!_ He thought miserably. _Let's see how they do with out me for a while. I need a vacation!_

"You know, I can have the Namek turn you into a little pink bunny rabbit if you want." Vegeta smirked, knowing that for the first time today he was in control of things. 

Feeling defeated, Shenlong, very childishly replied, "Fine!" and went back into the 7 balls.

"So, you drag me from Hell's Thursday night poker game to show me you immature argument with a dragon? I had a royal flush in my hand!" ( He's very OOC in this fic. But is there really a character for him? Besides, he's spent all his after life as a cloud!"

Bowing his head in apology Vegeta replied, "Gomen-nasai, Otosan. I need your help." 

The King sighed. "More problems Vegeta? You've been having a lot of these lately....And would you stop pacing!"

He continued pacing. "It's my daughter. She wants to know if saiyans have periods."

"Periods?" The King asked puzzeled.

"The woman gets these. She bleeds for 5 days and gets cranky and moody.( Sorry for the bluntness. It's Vegeta!)" A look of horror replaced his nervous face. He stopped pacing, throwing his hands in the air he yelled "What if she does get it? Then there'll be two of 'em! Screaming and whining. I don't think I can take that."

The King chuckled, shaking his head in amusement "Boy am I glad I had a son."

Thoroughly frustrated he snapped. "Would every one stop saying that?! I come to you for help and you mock me!"

"Vegeta calm down!" The King yelled still smirking. "You know that saiyans don't menstruate. Females are only reproductively capable during mating seasons."

"But she's half human!"

"But, she's a princess. Remember, princesses were valued more not only, because of their rarity, but because of the profit our race receives. They were raised differently. They trained, but were never sent on purging missions. Princesses were said to have stronger blood and produced better offspring because the offspring came directly from a roya womb. (A/N How cheesy) That was why they never went on missions, for fear of them getting killed before producing offspring. They trained only to strengthen themselves when it comes to mating and child birth. They were pampered with the highest of quality."

"That must be why Bra is the way she is. She's a princess. Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute! She will NOT be acting as some Queen Ant, where her only use is to make babies."

"But Vegeta, she may be the key to preserving our race for at least a few more generations. If she mates with another human, the offspring may be another half-breed, as opposed to a quarter. And if she or your son have daughters!"

"She is only 11 years old! She will NOT be mating anytime soon!"

King Vegeta stood back and watched his son's ranting. This always seemed to amuse him. He knew that all he had to do was sit back while his son tried to clear his mixed up mind.

"So will she, or will she not menstruate?"

"Probably not, because of her princess birth right. But then, we never had a half-breed princess before. So, are you ready to tell her?"

@@Authors note@@ I actually have TWO endings for this. Count em again TWO! The first, ending A- I couldn't help myself. The second, ending B is the more appropriate ending. But read them Both!

*@*Ending A*@*

"Actually, I one step ahead of you."

Once again, the sky turned dark as Shenlong appeared. "Now are you ready to wish?"

"Yes, I wish that Bra knew and understood saiyan development." Vegeta grinned thinking how smart he was. In response both King Vegeta and Shenlong face vaulted. (The anime drop)

*@* Ending B*@*

"Won't you tell her? I'm sure she'd love to see her grandfather." Vegeta pleaded, putting on one of those looks Bra gave him. Unfortunately it turned out to b a VERY scary picture.

"Good bye Vegeta" The King waved as he disappeared. (How many times have I referred to him as 'The King'?)

@@$@@

He stood in front of the door for almost 20 minutes before he entered. "Bra," he said sitting at the edge of her bed. Sitting up, she eagerly gave him complete attention. "I'm sorry I ran out on you earlier."

"It's ok. Mama said you were scared because you don't know anything about girls." His eyes widened in shock and offense. "I do too know about girls!" he whined childishly. Shaking her head ecstatically she shot back. "Nuh huh. Mama's always right and she said that she's always more right than you."

"Well, I was going to answer your question, but since I'm never right, I'll just leave." 

"No No No," She pleaded grabbing his arm as he got up. "Mama don't know nothing about saiyans."

"Anything."

"Huh?"

"Mama doesn't know anything about saiyans."

"Yeah whatever...Go on."

"Ok ok. but you know, i'm kinda thirsty. you wanna drink of water." He said teasingly.

"Daddy!"

"Well, as you know, your a princess. And in our race, the Royal Family usually had sons. Girls were rarely born. So when ever a princess was born, everyone would be happy. She would be fed the best food and be given the best things. Much like the way your mother spoils you today.

Anyways, they trained, but never went on purging missions, because we didn't want to risk the chance of them being killed. Before they could have offspring. It was said that princesses had richer blood and that they produced better offspring."

"Ok, but will I or will I not get to menstruate?" Bra asked hopefully. At her age in a girls life, it was just like finally getting to ride the big people rides at the amusement park.

"Probably not. But you can always hope." _I really hope not._

"Thanks Daddy. So when I grow up I'll have lots an' lots of babies?"

"You most certainly will not!"

@@$@@

Swinging lightly with her feat up she gazed at the stars. He watched as the wind tricked her hair into dancing across her shoulders. Turning to him she smirked. "You spoke to your father again." Ignoring her comment he sat next to her and pouted. "you laughed at me. And you convinced our daughter that your better than me."

She smiled. he loved it when she smiled. He loved the way her smile reached her eyes and made them twinkle. "Ahh Vegeta. But you were so cute blushing like that."

"So, you didn't have to laugh."

"Come here and gimmie a hug."

The End

That's it. Done. How'd I do? Be sure to give me some critism so that my sequel will be better!

It's Gohan's turn! But with a more difficult subject.

Also, I might write a story about Shenlongs vacation and the Z team not being able to wish for anything.. Should I?


	3. Time to regain Superiority

First things first**. Chibi K's baaaack!!!! **

One day while on the E train a loved memory of one of my old stories popped into my head. As one thought lead to another, I had enough ideas for a whole new chapter....So here goes. I just hope this new chapter doesn't kill my story.

Disclaimer: You know what it's for.... I aint afraid of no lawyers.............I dun own DBZ

****

Time to regain Superiority

One might believe that the day ended fairly well. One has encountered a problem, one over comes it, one receives acknowledgment for one's victory. End of story. But to Vegeta, All Mighty Prince of Saiyans, the most handsome, honorable, humble (A/N: Yeah what eva) and powerfull being in the universe, there was always a score to settle. (A/N: I wish powerful started with an H, that way it coulda' added to my alliteration. Though I dunno why I used one, Never anything boring about Vegeta. Explanation at the bottom.)

Walking down the carpeted hallway, he decided that what he was gonna do, needed to be done. He had to regain his superiority. After all, the day wasn't over until he was on top. Stopping in front of a door, he knocked twice.

Once meant that you can take you sweet time, three times meant that I desperately needed your attention. Twice was his knock. It meant; I'm here, respecting your privacy, Now let me in. (Prize at the bottom)

"Come in" He yelled, questioning what his father could have wanted.

Striding into the room, arms crossed, he faced his son. He looked disapprovingly at the piles of dirty laundry, books, food wrappers, and crumpled paper on the floor.

__

A/N: Here I go again... coming up with multiple endings cuz I'm too lazy to write a real one.....But as always... I end up writing a real one later.

Ending C

Grinning he barked, "boy! this room is a mess. Clean it up NOW!!"

"Hai, Otosan, hai." Trunks stammered immediately bending over to pick up littered debris.

Smirking he left the room. Boy did it feel good to strike fear into the hearts of the weak.

__

Ending D

"Boy, I need to talk to you." Trunks didn't know if he should be afraid or not. Nothing good ever came out of a conversation starting with those words. Clearing his throat, he began. "When two people love each other..."

"DAD! DAD!" Trunks cut in torn between being embarrassed and laughing his head off. "It's OK. Goku-san gave me an' Goten the talk already."

"What!? Kakarott? When?" (A/N: Sorry dun' know how to spell it and I'm too lazy to look it up.) The prince yelled in disbelief.

" When I was 12. He said he remembers how confusing and scary it was for him, so he made it easy for us."

"How could Kakarott teach the two of you about sex?"

"Well, he took it slow..."

Cutting Trunks off Vegeta blew up. "He what? I always knew he was hiding behind that goody goody act."

Remembering how quick his father jumped to conclusions earlier this evening, Trunks quickly broke his fathers statement. "No. No. No." Trunks yelled shaking his head trying his best to clear the situation up. "Goku-san never ever EVER demonstrated. What I meant was he took the subject slow. He took us on walks and pointed out trees, and animals explaining to us about the circle of life. One day, we saw two deer mating. So Goku-san explain the concept of sex to us.

He also said that no matter what anyone tells us, It's always better with the one you love."

Vegeta, Husband, father to two, and a resident of Earth stood there baffled. In disbelief, he walked out of the room in silence. '_Once again, Kakarott has surpassed me.'_ Looking down, he saw Dr. Briefs' cat which had been walking around his feet. Picking it up by the neck he looked at the cat in the eye. " A piece of advice. Don't Ever Have Kids."

End. Or is it?

****

YOUR PRIZE!!!! I have actually edited the knocking scene which I felt added a good contribution to Vegeta's character. But in the long run, it didn't push the plot forward. But I liked it too much to cut it out so I rewrote it and turned it into yet another ending.... 

So here's an additional scene.: _ENDING E_

Knock Knock

His head rose, Lavender bangs swished in movement as he directed his attention to the door. There was no doubt who it was. That odd, peculiar knock of his. Who would have thought that he of all people would adapt his knocking habits after a 'childish Earth ritual.' (A/N: Knock Knock jokes in case you didn't get it.) Saying, "Knock Knock" was one thing. But actually doing it? Normally people knock in odds or in the rhythm to a song. And yet, his knock suited him just fine. It gave off an air of importance, a 'Common acknowledge me, but I don't need your presence, but I'll be good and converse with you anyways.' kind of knock.

Getting up he walked towards the door. His lavender locks dancing in rhythm to his strides. His tired blue eyes wondering what he could want at this hour. No sooner had his aged hand opened the door, Vegeta threw in the cat.

Placing that cat on his shoulder, Dr. Briefs muttered his thanx. (A?N: _AHA I GOT YOU! YOU THOUGHT IT WAS TRUNKS. ok I'll be good now. But what can you expect from a teenager?_)

Before turning away, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, Most powerful being in the universe added, "If it gets in my way again, I'll blast it." Smirking he left.

After all, it was nearing the end of the day, and he still had to be on top. Even if it was just the Onna's father and his cat."

THE END!!!!!! FOR REAL THIS TIME. Yup I think this is it.... I'm closing the book. I had fun.

OKEY... explanation time.... An Alliteration is just a literary devise to describe something It's basically a sentence with each or most of the words starting with the same letter. For example Peter Piper Piked a Peck of Pickled Peppers....I'm not sure if this is true, but this is my take on how it should be used. I think alliterations are used to snazzy up something boring. For example... In A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens, Charles Darnay describes his love about Lucy in an alliteration... But Sydney Carton.....Describes his love for her w/o actually saying he loves her. You see Darnay is like I'll love you to death and all that kinda stuff, but Carton was like, I dunno... But he really really loved her. He actually died in her husbands place just to make sure she stays happy.

But anyways... Darnay's love is the boring I love you I love you I love you. While Carton's.. well you get the point.

That's all for now......I need some motivation to write....My brain is just to womped after writing all those papers for school.

Thanx and REVIEW

Chibi Kawaii

Jade


End file.
